


A Real Threat

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clash, Corruption, Crossover, Dominance, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if two entirely different worlds cross at some point? Adam Jensen and Albert Wesker are about to find out...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Threat

**Author's Note:**

> While it might be a bit of an older one-shot I wrote, I still want to share it with you on here. Any thoughts you have on it, don't hesitate to share them.

The moment he had seen the dark-haired male, Albert Wesker had known he had run into a most unusual character. Keeping hidden behind a solid wall, he watched how the other took a long look around, the strange shades reflecting any light coming to the other's eyes. Whoever he was, he was searching for someone, and Wesker was pretty sure that he would find this someone soon.

Something about the stranger was deeply unsettling, as if he radiated a sinister aura making him a threat. The intent gaze beneath those shades seemed to bore into Wesker's skull, even if he stayed hidden. Then, all of a sudden, the stranger had vanished. _In plain sight_. Had he missed out on something?

The blonde male huffed in annoyance, but then gasped as something hit him with the force of a steel pipe, almost knocking off his shades. Before he could recover from the hit, Wesker felt something pressing up against his throat, and then, the stranger reappeared. However he had done it, he had become invisible for a short time. And damn, he was _fast_.

With one arm, he applied pressure to Wesker's windpipe, making the blonde male wheeze soon enough. The shades still were closed before the stranger's eyes, and Wesker only then noticed they seemed to be somehow connected with the other's skin. And the other's arm... it was...

“Who are you, and why were you watching me?”

A deep, controlled voice flowed from the dark-haired male's lips, while he decreased the pressure on Wesker's windpipe just enough to allow him to speak clearly. The blonde male still had to swallow properly, fidgeting lightly. He wasn't used to being in the inferior position, though in this case, there was little he could do.

“The more interesting question is what you are doing here.”

“Hmph.”

Maybe he shouldn't have switched to cocky comeback, as the pressure on his windpipe once more increased to the point of making him struggle against the other male. Once more, Wesker had to realize that there was little he could do. He couldn't fight off the stranger in any way.

“I am not going to repeat myself endlessly. But as I need information, I'll give you one more chance, got it?”

Wesker nodded briefly, and this time, the dark-haired let go of the blonde. Wesker coughed, rubbing his throat lightly. Was he imagining things, or was his throat bruising? He strongly believed that this was the case, as his breathing still was a little impaired. A most uncomfortable feeling indeed...

“I'm Albert Wesker, and... well, I happened to see you.”

“Is that everything?”

“Yes, I swear, that's everything.”

The stranger huffed lightly, obviously annoyed, then his shades snapped back. Wesker flinched lightly as yellow eyes stared at him, strangely cold and unfeeling. The pupils were moving in a quite unusual manner, remembering Wesker of a small camera in some way. Whatever this stranger had gone through, it had given him this unusual air.

“May I ask what you were doing here?”

It seemed like politeness wouldn't hurt here, most literally on top of that. He had gotten his windpipe squeezed enough for a lifetime, with such a pressure. However the other had done that, he wanted to find out. But he couldn't just rip off the other's coat like that, not if he wanted to risk even more uncomfortable situations.

“I woke up here. I don't know how I got here in the first place. I have been offline for much too long.”

_'An android? No, he doesn't really seem like one of them. There's something decidedly different about him.'_

“Oh really. I suppose you have been... switched off somehow?”

There was absolutely no humor in the stranger's expression, making Wesker fidget lightly. Whatever, so he wasn't one of the humorous side. Suited him, too. He would find out how to win this male's trust. This strange thought had come to his mind... if this strength flowed through all of the other's body, then he could prove to be a valuable ally – as long as Wesker had good use for him.

“Are you trying to be funny?”

“No no, I was just assuming something. I guess that it wasn't a too good guess.”

“A horrible guess, I'd rather say.”

Wesker tried to not even smirk, as he had the feeling that such things only would go wrong with the dark-haired male. He cleared his throat, pushing his shades up his nose with the back of his fingers again. He had to find out more about the stranger, this way or another.

“Well, I told you who I am, so... it would be only polite if you told me your name.”

“Adam Jensen. I never heard of you, strangely enough.”

The blonde male could claim quite the same. Jensen was no familiar name, and he would have known of such a powerful man for sure. He still tried to understand what exactly the other male was, and what he was intending to do.

Jensen's intent gaze rested on Wesker, as if he tried to scan the blonde male. And honestly, Wesker had the feeling that exactly that was happening. It made him fidget again, but he made no move to change his position or attack Jensen. Better to wait and see what the dark-haired male was up to. Even if it meant that he would most possibly witness something uncomfortable for him.

For a short time, none of them made a move, then Jensen tilted his head to on side until his vertebrae gave off a low cracking sound, and without a word having been exchanged, the two males began fighting against each other. It wasn't because of real rivalry, it merely was a test to find out who of them would be in charge.

Wesker, even with the side effects of the T-Virus, could barely keep up with Jensen's superhuman strength and those strange abilities. Plus, Jensen occasionally threw a bone-crushing punch, making Wesker go straight into the next wall and groan in pain. It needed more to defeat him, of course, and a huge-ass of hits to kill him, but in this case, he was quite sure that he wouldn't be able to fight for a long time.

For the first time ever since he had been infected, Wesker had the feeling to fight against a man being superior to him, in any respect he knew. Be it speed, strength or stamina, he couldn't surpass Jensen in the rough fight, and at some point found himself pinned down on the ground, once more a hand on his throat, squeezing his windpipe.

“You annoy me, _Wesker_.”

The way Jensen pronounced his name, Wesker had to think of a slimy bug, or something worse. The strange black fingers closed this tightly around his neck, it made his head swim with the lack of air. He gasped, wheezed, tried to get enough air to not fall unconscious. That would have been the ultimate humiliation.

As he stared back up at Jensen, he once more noticed the shades, seeing his own face in their reflection. Was his expression really this horrified by the other's display of overwhelming strength? It couldn't be... and still, he couldn't help but to feel utterly _helpless_.

“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you.”

Wesker knew that if he would say anything wrong, the strange black hand would crush his throat and make him choke on his own blood. He took a deep breath, tilting his head back further to get more air. Jensen stayed unmoving, perfectly still and completely in balance. What was the other's secret?

“I can make you a powerful man, Jensen. You have to help me defeating someone having bothered me over and over again. If you help me doing that, then I'll fulfill you any wish. I swear it on my life.”

Jensen didn't move, though Wesker could feel his glare even through the shades. Was he assessing Wesker's offer? The blonde male surely hoped that the other was doing that, as he surely didn't want to get killed. Though, it would be satisfying to know that he had been killed by someone like Jensen. Still, nothing he would want to happen.

“Fine. I will accept this offer. But first, you have to prove that you aren't just shitting me.”

“How should I do that?”

A sinister smirk appeared on Jensen's face, making Wesker swallow thickly. Whatever Jensen was thinking about, it was nothing good, at least not for him. It surely would be something painful, or maybe something horribly humiliating. But he would have to do it, if he didn't want to get killed.

“You will satisfy me, Wesker. And you better perform convincing, or I will rethink my agreement.”

He let Wesker kneel, but not move any further up. The blonde male groaned in discomfort, but couldn't get Jensen to let him stand up. Instead, the dark-haired male placed his knee on Wesker's shoulder, keeping him down on his knees and in this inferior position.

For a short time, Wesker wondered if Jensen would keep him like this for some time and then be content with it, but there seemed to be more to it. Jensen had crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring down at him through the reflecting shades. And then, it dawned on Wesker what he had to do in order to prove he was submitting to Jensen.

_'Hell, fucking Hell, no. But I can't take it back now. He would kill me without a second thought, I can just feel it.'_

Swallowing thickly once more, he then reached up to undo the other's pants, his fingers only slightly trembling. The thought alone of what would come now was making him wish that he hadn't challenged Jensen. But it was too late to retreat, and he had to get through that now.

It took him more time than he would have liked to undo the other's pants completely, pulling them down enough to bare Jensen. With hesitant movements, he brushed along the other's groin, then leaned close and took the tip into his mouth. A heavy, musky taste greeted him, almost making Wesker gag. And women made this look easy and natural?

While he slowly worked on the tip, something occurred to him. The leg resting on his shoulder may felt as heavy as a natural leg would have, but it was much harder than muscles could have gotten. Was this man an cyborg? Yes, that had been the one... not an android, but a cyborg.

Not that it would have helped him in any respect now. Hell, he had to suck another _man_ off in order to not get killed and prove that he would be loyal to Jensen. The shades had stayed on, though now, the strange black fingers reached down, picking off the shades and making Wesker feel even more vulnerable. Even when knowing that his eyes had to be intimidating to many, he clearly observed Jensen was rather amused than scared.

The slitted reptilian orbs rested on Jensen's face, the shades having retracted and bared the yellow eyes once more. They stared at each other with what in both cases seemed to be barely contained anger, though none of them really showed it. Wesker scraped his teeth lightly against Jensen's thick member, though, and that earned him a painful nudge by the other's leg.

“Don't you _dare_ using your damned teeth. You will do this properly, you hear me?”

Wesker nodded slightly, sucking a bit harder, hoping that Jensen would forgive him this little 'mistake'. He was lucky once more, though he surely didn't want to make the cyborg any more angry. Jensen had been intimidating enough with the display of his abilities to make him know better than to defy the dark-haired male.

The fact that he now was completely focused on his task, and even getting into it, wasn't helping Wesker in the least. A bit of saliva trickled down along his chin, and heat was pooling in his own body. He tried to contain himself, to not let the arousal affect him, but it was useless. His own pants began to tighten, the longer he was pleasuring his... well, for the lack of a better word, _superior_.

Wesker's reptilian eyes grew half-lidded as he was sucking more strongly, fidgeting and squirming lightly at the delicious tightness in his pants. His right hand still was wrapped around the base of Jensen's member, but his left hand was unoccupied... and it now wandered down and rubbed on the throbbing bulge in his own pants.

“Needy, aren't you.”

Jensen's mocking voice didn't bother Wesker. So, fine, he was enjoying it and really getting into it. What was wrong about it? His senses already were clouded... so wonderful to be given such an honor... and so tasty...

The cyborg he was pleasuring sneered barely noticeably, as he knew perfectly well why Wesker was so easily forfeiting his morals. It was one of the rare occasions Jensen used pheromones, and as he was witnessing right now, they indeed were potent. For normal, he rather tortured to get information or someone's support, and disposed of the person as soon as they grew useless. Wesker, on the other hand, was interesting for him at this very moment.

Despite obviously not being augmented, Wesker could pose a challenge to him. Even when having lost, the blonde male had managed to put up a decent fight for several minutes, before he had had to give in. For normal, he just had needed a single, well-placed hit to kill, but like this, it had been a nice change in his routine.

Even when not being sure what had happened to the world around him, he had to admit he was happy about the change having taken place. Even when the process in which he had come here had broken something inside of him, and had made him into something he would have feared before. A corrupted augmented person... but he had to admit he _loved_ it.

Especially if he got into such situations, he had to simply love that he had become what he was now. This Wesker guy looked just too tempting when kneeling before him like that, moaning around his girth like that. And to _see_ Wesker was in a tight spot himself had something incredibly appealing about it. It gave him a sense of power he never had tasted before.

For a long time, the augmented male just stood there, letting Wesker please him and play with himself. The other's reptilian eyes had slipped shut completely, an almost helplessly pleased expression on Wesker's face. Jensen only then reached down, threading the long black digits into those blonde strands.

“Good boy. You are putting quite some effort into that.”

The blonde male made some muffled approving sound, swallowing multiple times around Jensen's length before sucking the other in deeper. The dark-haired male grunted in pleasure, grabbing Wesker's hair more tightly, tearing on it until the blonde male whimpered. It was just too difficult to control himself at that point, with such a delicious treatment he received.

They both groaned lowly in pleasure, before Jensen tightened his grip lightly. Wesker had slipped his left hand into his pants, touching himself to feel at least a little of relief. He hadn't unzipped his pants, mostly because he was quite sure that Jensen would rather kick him than allow him such a thing. Though, as he now got petted like that, he assumed he could at least ask idly.

Jensen grinned even more broadly, nodding slightly and nudging the leg laying on Wesker's shoulder against the blonde male's head. His thumb stroke along the other's scalp, rubbing against the skin.

“Go ahead, show me how hard it is for you.”

With the permission to, Wesker groaned in relief as he touched himself more freely, while still making sure he was offering Jensen excellent service. The augmented male smirked in satisfaction, giving Wesker a pet or a tug on his hair some now and then, to indicate if the other was performing good or was lacking a bit again. Too bad it couldn't go on like that forever.

He didn't bother to warn the blonde male as he climaxed, watching how Wesker flinched and had a hard time to keep himself under control. But the other male managed, swallowing and then looking up at Jensen, almost expectantly.

“Fine, I trust you. But don't ever dare to try and betray me. Because then, I would not hesitate one second to kill you.”

“Got it.”

Jensen only slowly pulled back his leg, at the same time stuffing himself back. Wesker still was out of breath as the blonde male mimicked his action, getting himself back in order and then running a gloved hand over the slick blonde hair, as if to check if he still was in good shape. It made Jensen snort at how narcissistic Wesker behaved, but even better so. Better to keep the blonde all occupied with himself and not getting into his way.

Readjusting his coat, Jensen let his shades snap back into place, while he handed Wesker his pair. The other muttered a low thank and pushed them back up his nose, hiding the slitted eyes behind the dark tinted glass once more. Seemingly, the other felt a bit more vulnerable without them. Good to know, it was always coming in handy to know a _partner's_ weaknesses.

“Now, to your part of the deal, Wesker. Show me who I shall eliminate.”


End file.
